The Northern Marches of Vysarda Wiki
The World of Vysarda The World of Vysarda is a place of great peril, high-adventure, and grand tales. From the mist-covered jungles of Ixa'Taka, to the cold steppes of Ulgorro, a cursory glance can find wonders and horrors in equal measure. On the continent of Ostra, the extent of the known world, things are as they are elsewhere. Ostra was once home to a vast empire, some say of elves, others of giants, still others of the scaled folk and their dragon-rulers. Whatever the case, a terrible cataclysm shook the pillars of the world, and brought the empire crashing down. In the darkness that followed, the light of civilization was scattered. Out of that darkness arose Men, and with their drive and ambition, began to spread the light once again. They took their laws and their tools to the north, where they founded the kingdom of Astrata. Here they found dwarves, and the two races worked together to build grand wonders. Together, they built the grand cities of Archaia, Vervigrad, and Astra'har, as well as the great Dwarfholds of Morven Kor and Morven Grim. For over five hundred years, the kingdom of Astrata flourished and grew. Then came the Second Night. Sages still debate the exact nature of the Twin Cataclysms. The only records handed down speak of The Colorless Fire and the Spellrot. Between the two, most of Ostra was destroyed, as it had been ages ago. In this age, the kingdom of Astrata fell into utter darkness. When the dawn arose on the Third Age of the world, the North lands were desolate and empty, save for the savage races that inhabited the broken land. For the past four hundred years, humanity and its sometime allies have fought their way out of darkness and once again have established ordered and prosperous civilizations in the Heartlands of Ostra. Now the task is to reclaim the frontiers - the first, the Northern Marches. A young noble from the small, but prosperous kingdom of Lyria, claimed the lands of Astrata as his ancestral birthright. Setting out to the ruins of Vervigrad, he established the first lasting settlement in the north, naming it after himself - Alistair's Stand. From there, slowly, but surely, civilization is spreading to the surrounding countryside. However, the wilds of the Northern Marches seem to resist the advance of civilization, as if they had a will of their own, and that will seems bent against the new city of Alistair’s Stand. In an effort to quell the rising tide of chaos from all about, the Lord of Alistair’s Stand has sent out a call for pathfinders, explorers, mercenaries, in a word, adventurers. This is a time for heroes. Campaign Info Check Here First - Home Rules and Changes Races Classes Languages Calendar Heroes Player Characters Epitaphs The World Notable Locations Bestiary Interludes Rumors and Adventures Public Notices Notable Rumors Current Date and Moon Phase The Current Year is 486 A.C. - The Year of the Broken Sword * Watersday, the 20th of Brightbloom * Sulla is Waning full Category:Browse